Legion of Extremely Evil Polar Bears
Legion of Extremely Evil Polar Bears, or the LEEPB, is a group of polar bears that quest to destroy penguins. This organization was formed by Herbert P. Bear. He gathered his polar bear family to create it. Top agents of the EPF are busy working on a plan to shut it down. Members Herbert P. Bear The founder of LEEPB. He is well known in Club Penguin as a cranky criminal and a suspect at large for agents. Mary P. Bear Mary is Herbert's elder sister. She has an obsession of the color hot pink and is good at getting her way. She gets her way by having them look into her eyes, which have some sort of hypnotizing power. Henrietta P. Bear Henrietta is Herbert's second elder sister and Henry's twin. She has the exact same personality as her brother and looks like he used to before turning green except she wears a bow. Henry P. Bear Henry P. Bear is Herbert's older brother and Henrietta's twin. For Some Reason, he's green. Bobby P. Bear Herbert's younger brother. He is a master of The Look and his Look is so strong that it is almost as powerful as Mary's hypnotizing power. Polarkin P. Bear Herbert's other younger brother. Robert P. Bear Herbert's third younger brother Albert P. Bear Herbert's fourth younger brother Herbette Herbette is Herbert's girlfriend. Herbert and Herbette are planning to get married soon. Background She was born in the Arctic Kingdom, just like Herbert. She and Herbert were childhood friends. When Herbert left, she was heartbroken and eventually moved to Antarctica, as well. She's going to marry Herbert. One day, when Herbette came back to her cave from somewhere, she spotted a lonely Klutzette in there. She felt bad for Klutzette so she looked after her and Klutzette became her sidekick. Later, Herbert also invited her to join the LEEPB (which stands for Legion of Extremely Evil Polar Bears). She joined, and is now helping Herbert and the other polar bears to do evil things. Involvement She is Herbert's girlfriend. Trivia *She does not like Guinny. *She is not as mean as Herbert. *She is not as mean as Mary. *She is as mean as Henrietta. *She is not as mean as Henry. *She is not as mean as Bobby. *She is not as mean as Polarkin. *She is not as mean as Lukasi I. Nuit. Lukasi I. Nuit Lukasi I. Nuit is a polar bear who migrated from the Arctic because of the damage humans were causing to the ice up there. He had been floating on an iceberg for some time and when he saw Antarctica he went to it. He lived in the wilderness until he found Herbert. Herbert gave him a job in the LEEPB. Lukasi became the general of the LEEPB Army. Background Lukasi was born in 1987 in the Arctic Kingdom. In the mid-2000s, he hopped on an iceberg. Some time later, he reached Antarctica. He became a nomad. Later, he found Club Penguin Island. When he met Herbert, his life changed. He joined the LEEPB and got a job. Only six months after he joined, the PSA-LEEPB War began. The LEEPB's greatest victory was when Herbert blew up the PSA's CP branch's HQ. Trivia *Lukasi is fat from eating to much McDoodle's. He loves burgers, unlike Herbert. *He wears a t-shirt that says "POLAR BEARS ARE GR8". Spies This legion has a few penguin spies. They were all hypnotized by Mary P. Bear and lured by Bobby P. Bear (ex)Agent Jakey A hypnotized penguin agent. (ex)Agent Pamela A hypnotized penguin agent. Agent LJM One of the spies. She is actually a double agent for the EPF. Agent Darius111111 He is a double agent for the EPF. Trivia * LEEPB has got an idea to kidnap all the puffles from penguins leaving them sad and lonely. * The PSA tried to keep LEEPB a secret from penguins so penguins wouldn't be alarmed. They failed. * Some penguins laugh at the Legion's name, especially Explorer. * Agent LJM is somehow not affected by Mary's hypnotizing eyes * Once Fudd threw tomatoes at them. Category:Evil Armies Category:Groups Category:Polar Bears